Series
This page will consist of a list of known game and anime titles in the bot by alphabetical order. Some titles might be listed twice, but that's only for English/Japanese alias. But yes, this is a work-in-progress and is very far from completed. But please do @ me on discord if you want me to make changes @ItsLuci:cherry_blossom:#5621 Non-Letter *:thinking: *.hack Series *1BitHeart *12 oz. Mouse *3Ping Lovers! *5 Elementos *91 Days A *Absolute Duo *ACCA: 13-ku Kansatsu-ka *Accel World *Ace Attorney *Adventure Time *Aho Girl *Aikatsu! *Aikatsu Stars! *Aion *Aishiteruze Baby *Akame ga Kill! *Akatsuki no Yona *Akaya Akashiya Ayakashi no *Akuma no Riddle *AKB0048 *Aladdin *Alderamin on the Sky *Alice in Wonderland *All Hail King Julien *Always Raining Here *Amagami SS *Amagi Brilliant Park *Ange Vierge *Angel Beats! *Angel Densetsu *Angel Sanctuary *Animal Crossing *Another *Ansatsu Kyoushitsu *Ao Haru Ride *Ao no Exorcist *Ao no Kanata no Four Rhythm *Appetite *Arakawa Under the Bridge *Archer *Assassination Classroom *Astarotte no Omocha! *Atelier Series *Atlantis: The Lost Empire *Ava's Demon *Avatar: The Last Airbender *Ayakashi Ko *Azumanga Daioh *Azur Lane B *B: The Beginning *Back at the Barnyard *Baku Ane: Otouto Shibocchau zo! *Bakugan Battle Brawlers *Bakuman *B *Ballroom e Youkoso *Bananya *BanG Dream! *Basquash! *Battle Girl High School *Battlerite *Bayonetta *Beatmania *Beauty and the Beast *Bee and PuppyCat *Beelzebub *Bee Movie *Ben 10 series (bundle) *Berserk *Beyblade *B-gata H-kei *Bible Black *Bijin Onna Joushi Takizawa-san *Bikini Warriors *Black Bird *Black Clover *Black Jack *Black Lagoon *Black Rock Shooter *BlazBlue *Bleach *Bloodivores *Bob's Burgers *Bob the Builder *Bojack Horseman *Boku Girl *Boku o Warui Ko ni Shite *Boku no Hero Academia *Boku no Pico *Boku no Tonari ni Ankoku Hakaishin *Bokura ga Ita *Boku wa Imouto to Tsukiaenai. *Bokura wa Minna Kawai-sou *Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai *Bone *Borderlands *Boruto: Naruto Next Generations *Boyfriend to Death *B-Project *Brandish *Brave *Brave Frontier *Bravest Warriors *Brawlhalla *Break Blade *Bubblegum Crisis *Bungou Stray Dogs *Busou Shoujo Machiavellism *Butterfly Soup C *Call of Duty *Camp Buddy *Camp Camp *Campione! *Cardcaptor Sakura *Carnival Phantasm *Cars *Cartoon Network (bundle) *Cave Story *Cevio *Chaos Dragon *Charlotte *Chibi Devi! *Chihayafuru *Chilling Adventures of Sabrina *Chrome Shelled Regios *Chronicles of Riddick *Chrono Crusade *Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai! *ChäoS;Child *Clamp Gakuen Tanteidan *Classroom of the Elite *Claymore *CliffSide *Clockwork Planet *Closers *Code:Realize *Code Geass (bundle) *Code Lyoko *Comet Lucifer *Comic Girls *Conception *Cool World *Corpse Party *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Craig of the Creek *Cross Game *Creepypasta *Criminal Girls 2: Party Favors *Crimson Spell *Ctrl+Alt+Del D *D.Gray-man *D.N.Angel *Da Capo *Daitoshokan no Hitsujikai *Dakara Boku wa, H ga Dekinai. *Dance with Devils *Danny Phantom *DanMachi *Danganronpa (bundle) *Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou *Dantalian no Shoka *Daria *Dark Horse Comics *Dark Souls (bundle) *Darkstalkers *Darkwing Duck *Darling in the FranXX *Date A Live *DC *Deemo *Deltarune *Denpa Onna to Seishun Otoko *Densetsu no Yuusha no Densetsu *Despicable Me *Detective Conan *Detroit: Become Human *Devilman *Devilman Lady *Devil May Cry *Devil's Candy *Devil Survivor 2 *Dexter's Laboratory *D-Frag! *Diablo III *Diabolik Lovers *Dies Irae *Digimon (bundle) *Dimension W *Dirty Pair *Disenchantment *Disgaea (bundle) *Disney (bundle) *Disney Series *Doctor Who *Dofus *Dog Days *Doki Doki Literature Club! *Dokidoki Little Ooyasan *Donten ni Warau *Doraemon *Dora the Explorer *Dota 2 *Dr. Stone *Dragalia Lost *Dragon Ball *Dragon Quest *Dream Daddy *Ducktales *Dungeon Defense E *Ed, Edd n Eddy *Eddsworld *El Chavo *ElfQuest *Elsword *El Tigre *Emperor's New Groove *Energy Kyouka!! *Ensemble Stars! *Enter the Gungeon *Enzai *Erased *Eromanga-sensei *Etotama *Euphoria *Evangelion (bundle) *Evenicle *Evillious Chronicles F *Fairy Fencer F *Fairy Tail *Fallen Makina and the City of Ruins *Fallout (bundle) *Family Guy *Fanboy and Chum Chum *Fanloid *Fantastic Mr. Fox *Fate (bundle) *Fella Pure *Final Fantasy (bundle) *Fire Emblem (bundle) *FLCL *Flip Flappers *FNaF High School *Food Fantasy *Food Mascots *Fortissimo EXS//Akkord:Nachsten Phase *Fortnite *Franken Fran *Free! *Freezing *Friday the 13th: The Game *Frozen *Fruits Basket *Fullmetal Alchemist *Fureraba *Furueru Kuchibiru *Fushigi Yuugi *Futa-bu! *Futurama G *Gabriel DropOut *Gaikotsu Shotenin Honda-san *Gakkougurashi! *Gakuen Alice *Gakusen Toshi Asterisk *Galaxy Angel *Game of Thrones *Gamers! *Garo *Garo: Guren no Tsuki *Garo: Vanishing Line *Gatchman Crowds *Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun *Generator Rex *Genkai Tokki: Seven Pirates *Gensoumaden Saiyuuki *GetBackers *Ghost Trick *Gijinka Series *Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu *Gintama *Gin no Saji *Girls' Frontline *Girls' Last Tour *Girls und Panzer *GJ-bu *Glass no Kamen *Gochuumon wa Usagi desu ka? *God Eater *Gokinjo Monogatari *Gokusen *Golden Sun *Golden Time *Gorillaz *Granblue Fantasy *Grand Chase *Grand Theft Auto (bundle) *Granny *Gravity Falls *Grim Tales from Down Below *Groove Adventure Rave *G-senjou no Maou *Guilty Crown *Guilty Gear *Gundam Build Divers *Gyakkyou Burai Kaiji H *Hachimitsu to Clover *Hacka Doll *Hack/Slash *Haikyuu!! *Hajimete no Gal *Haiyore! Nyaruko-san *Hakata Tonkotsu Ramens *Hakkenden: Touhou Hakken Ibun *Hakumei to Mikochi *Hakuouki *Hanasakeru Seishounen *Hanna Barbera *Happy Tree Friends *Hataraku Otona no Ren'ai Jijou *Hataraku Saibou *Hatoful Boyfriend *Hatsukoi Zombie *Hayate no Gotoku! *Hazbin Hotel *Heavy Object *Hell's Kitchen: The Game *Hello Charlotte *Hello Kitty *He-Man and the Masters of the Universe *Henshin *Hercules *Heroman *Hidan no Aria *High School DxD *High School Fleet *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *Hikaru no Go *Hilda *Himegoto *Hinamatsuri *Hinomaruzumou *Hirunaka no Ryuusei *Histeria! *Hiyorigeta *H mo Game mo Kaihatsu Zanmai *H mo Manga mo Step-up *Homestuck *Honkai Impact 3rd *Hooky *Horimiya *Hoshizora no Memoria *Hotel Transylvania *Hourou Musuko *Houseki no Kuni *How the Grinch Stole Christmas *How To Train Your Dragon *HunieCam Studio *HuniePop Series (bundle) *Hunter x Hunter *Huntik *Hyouka *Hyperdimension Neptunia Series *Hyperdimension Neptunia *Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 *Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory I *Ib *Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou *IDOLiSH *IDOLiSH7 *IDW Comics *If My Heart Had Wings *Ijiranaide, Nagatoro-san *Ima, Soko ni Iru Boku *Imouto Bitch ni Shiboraretaii *Imouto Paradise! *Inazuma Eleven *Infection *Infinite Stratos *Initial D *Insei Iro Iro *Inside Out *Itadaki! Seieki *Internet Explorer *InuYasha *Inuyashiki *Invader Zim *Isekai Maou J *Jackie Chan Adventures *Jigoku Shoujo *JK Bitch ni Shiboraretai *Johnny Test *Joker Game *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (bundle) *Joukamachi no Dandelion *Junjou Romantica *Juuni Taisen K *K *K-On! *Kagerou Project *Kaguya-sama wa Kokurasetai *Kaibutsu Oujo *Kakegurui *Kakuriyo no Yadomeshi *Kamigami no Asobi *Kami nomi zo Shiru Sekai *Kamisama Hajimemashita *Kanojo ga Flag wo Oraretara *Kanojo x Kanojo x Kanojo *Kanokon *Kantai Collection *Karakai Jouzu no Takagi-sanKaras *Karin *Karneval *Katekyo Hitman Reborn! *Kawaiikereba *Kaze ga Tsuyoku Fuiteiru *Keijo!!!!!!!! *Kemono Jihen *Kick-Ass *Kid Icarus *Killing Stalking *Kill la Kill *Killing Bites *Kimi no Suizou wo Tabetai *Kimi to Boku. *Kim Possible *Kimetsu no Yaiba *Kingdom Hearts *Kingdom of Deception *King of the Hill *Kiniro Mosaic *Kishuku Gakkou no Juliet *Kiss x Sis *Koakuma Kanojo *Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon *Kodomo no Jikan *Konohana Kitan *Konosuba *Konobi *Koukaku no Pandora *Koutetsu no Majo Annerose *Kouya no Kotobuki Hikoutai *Kubera *Kuma Kuma Kuma Bear *Kung Fu Panda *Kurogane no Linebarrels *Kuroinu *Kuroko no Basuke *Kuroshitsuji *Kyonyuu Fantasy *Kyoukai no Rinne *Kyoukaisenjou no Horizon L *Lalin's Curse *Lamento -Beyond the Void- *Layers of White *League of Legends *Le Chevalier D'Eon *Lego Batman *Liar Game *Life is Strange *Lilo & Stitch *Little Witch Academia *Log Horizon *Lookism *Looney Tunes *Lore Olympus *Lost Saga *Love 2 Quad *Love is an Illusion *Love Lab *Love Live! School Idol Project *Love Live! Sunshine!! *Lucky Star *Luigi's Mansion M *Madagascar: Escape to Africa *Madan no Ou to Vanadis *Magic Knight Rayearth *Magipoka *Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei *Mahou Sensei Negima! *Mahou Shoujo Ikusei Keikaku *Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha *Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica *Mahou Shoujo of the End *Mahou Shoujo Ore *Mahou Shoujo Site *Mahoutsukai Tai! *Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai! *Makai Kishi Ingrid *Maken-Ki! *Maki-chan to Now. *Mangaka-san to Assistant-san *Mankitsu Happening *Marble Hornets *Märchen Mädchen *Marvel *Mary Skelter: Nightmares *Masou Gakuen HxH *Mawaru Penguindrum *Mega Man (bundle) *Megamind *Melty Blood *Memes (bundle) *Mermaid Melody *Metal Fight Beyblade *Metal Slug *Michael Jackson's Moonwalker *Midnight Cinderella *Mikakunin de Shinkoukei *Mikkakan no Koufuku *Minami-ke *Mind Game *Miraculous: Ladybug & Cat Noir *Mirai Nikki *Moana *Mobile Suit Gundam *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 *Mo Dao Zu Shi *Moe! Ninja Girls *Monica's Gang *Monogatari Series *Monster *Monster Girl Encyclopedia *Monster Girl Quest *Monster High *Monster Hunter *Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou *Monsters vs. Aliens *Moomin *Moral Orel *M-Teacher Mochizuki-Sensei's Secret *Mulan *Muppet Monster Adventure *My Candy Love *My Hero Academia *My Jungle Book, Your Year *My Life as a Teenage Robot *My Little Pony (bundle) *My Neighbor Totoro *Mystery Skulls N *Nagi no Asukara *Namaikizakari. *Namco x Capcom *Namiuchigiwa no Muromi-san *Nanatsu no Taizai *Nana *Nanbaka *Nan Quest *Naruto *Naze Boku no Sekai wo Daremo Oboeteinai no ka? *Nefarious *Neo Yokio *Neppuu Kairiku Bushi Road *NetoYome *Next Gen *Nichijou *NieR *Nihon Animator Mihonichi *Nijiiro Days *Niji No Ori *Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu *Nintendo (bundle) *Nisekoi *Noblesse *No Game No Life *Nogi Wakaba wa Yuusha de Aru *Nora to Oujo to Noraneko Heart *Noragami *Nourin *Nyan Neko Sugar Girls O *Obsolete Dream *Octopath Traveler *Oda Nobuna no Yabou *OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes *Omaera Zenin Mendokusai! *Onanie Master Kurosawa *One: Kagayaku Kisetsu e *One Piece *Oni Chichi *OniAi *Only You *Ookiku Furikabutte *Oregairu *Oreshura *osu! *Otokonoko Delivery *Ouran High School Host Club *Outlaw Star *Overlord *Over the Garden Wall *Owari no Chronicle *Owari no Seraph P *Paladins *Pandora Hearts *Paranatural *Paranoia Agent *Penguins of Madagascar *Peppa Pig *Pepsiman *Percy Jackson and the Olympians *Persona (bundle) *Peter Pan *Phantom *Plunderer *Pocahontas *Pokémon *Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon *Prince Of Stride: Alternative *Princess Connect! Re:Dive *Princess Evangile *Princess Lover! *Princess Principal *Princess Tutu *PriPara *Prison School *Problem Sleuth *Professor Layton *Prunus Girl *Pumpkin Night *Punch Line *Puyo Puyo Q *QP Shooting *Queen's Blade R *Rabi-Ribi *Ragnarok Online *Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry *Rance Series *Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja *Ratatouille *Recettear *Re:Creators *Regular Show *Release the Spyce *Renai Boukun *Rengoku ni Warau *Resort Boin *Revolutionary Girl Utena *Rewrite *Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu *Rick and Morty *Rosario to Vampire *Rosenkreuzstilette *Rozen Maiden *Robot Girls Z *Room Mate *Ruin Explorers *Rune Factory Series (bundle) *RWBY S *Saenai Heroine no Sodatekata *Saiki Kusuo no Psi Nan *Saint Oniisan *Saint Seiya Series (bundle) *Saints Row *Sakamoto desu ga? *Saki *Sakura no Uta *Sakura Quest *Sakura Sadist *Sakura Spirit *Sakura Taisen *Sakura Trick *Sakurada Reset *Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo *Samurai Jack *SAO Gun Gale Online *Sanoba Witch *Sayonara no Asa ni Yakusoku no Hana wo Kazarou *Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei *Schwarzesmarken *SCP Foundation *Sei Brunehilde Gakuen Shoujo *Seifuku no Vampiress Lord *Seikaisuru Kado *Seireitsukai no Blade Dance *Seishun Buta Yarou *Seitokai no Ichizon *Selector Infected WIXOSS *Sengoku Basara *Senran Kagura *Senyuu. *Servamp *Sewayaki Kitsune no Senko-san *Sexy Serial Killer *Shadowverse *Shakunetsu no Takkyuu Musume *Shaman King *Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso *Shiki *Shingeki no Bahamut *Shingeki no Kyojin *Shinmai Maou no Testament *ShinNaZuki *Shinrei Tantei Yakumo *Shinsei: Futanari Idol *Shinsekai yori *Shishunki no Futari *Shirobako *Shirokuma Cafe *Shokugeki no Souma *Shoujo Ramune *Show By Rock!! *Shugo Chara! *Shuumatsu Nani Shitemasu ka? *Silent Hill (bundle) *Sin: Nanatsu no Taizai *SINoALICE *Skullgirls *Sleeping Dogs *Solanin *Sonic Series *Sono Hanabira ni Kuchizuke wo *Sora no Method *Sora no Otoshimono *Soredemo Sekai wa Utsukushii *Soul Eater *Soushisouai Note *South Park *Special A *SpiritPact *Splatoon (bundle) *SpongeBob SquarePants *Star Fox *Starless: 21st Century Nymphomaniacs *Star vs. the Forces of Evil *Star Wars *Steins;Gate *Steven Universe *Story of Seasons *Street Fighter *Studio Ghibli (bundle) *Subarashiki Hibi *Succubus Stayed Life *Sugoi Quest For Kokoro *Suisei no Gargantia *Sun-Ken Rock *Sunohara-sou no Kanrinin-san *Super Crown *Super Mario *Super Smash Bros *Swapnote *Swing Out Sisters *Switch *Sword Art Online *Symphogear T *Taboo Tattoo *Taimanin Asagi *Taimanin Yukikaze *Tales of Series (bundle) *Tales of Demons and Gods *Tamako Market *Tantei Gakuen Q *Tantei Opera Milky Holmes *Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari *Tekken *Tenchi Muyou! *Ten Count *Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann *Tenrou: Sirius the Jaeger *Tensei Kendo no Harem Colosseum *Tensei shitara Slime Datta Ken *TERA *The Amazing World of Gumball *The Arcana *The Blind Griffin *The boy who cried wolf *The Breaker *The Caligula Effect *The Cat Returns *The Elder Scrolls (bundle) *The Girl from Random Chatting! *The God of High School *The Gray Garden *The Heroes of Olympus *The iDOLM@STER Series (bundle) *The Legendary Moonlight Sculptor *The Legend of Korra *The Legend of Zelda (bundle) *The Nutshack *The Rapeman *The Simpsons *The Wolf Among Us *The World Ends with You *The Witcher *Thomas and Friends *Thrilling Intent *Toaru Series *Toji no Miko *Tokidoki *Tokyo Babylon *Tokyo Ghoul *Tokyo Ravens *To LOVE-Ru *Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun *Tonari no Kyuuketsuki-san *Tonari no Seki-kun *Toradora! *Touhou Project *Touken Ranbu *Tower of God *Toy Story *Trinity Blood *Trinity Seven *Tropical Liquor *Tsuki ga Kirei *Tsukihime U *Uchuu Kaizoku Captain Harlock *Uchuu Kaizoku Sara *Uchuu Kyoudai *Uchuu no Stellvia *Uchuu Patrol Luluco *Uchuu Senkan Tiramisu *Uchuu Senkan Yamato *UTAU *Ulysses: Jehanne Darc to Renkin no Kishi *Uma Musume: Pretty Derby *Umineko no Naku Koro ni *Under Night In-Birth *Undertale *Unripe Expression *Urusei Yatsura *Utaite *Utawarerumono *Utsuro no Hako to Zero no Maria V *VA-11 HALL-A *Vagabond *Vainglory *Vampire Holmes *Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines *Vanquish *Vassalord. *Violated Heroine *Violet Evergarden *Viper GTS *Virtual YouTuber *Vividred Operation *Vocaloid *Voice Synthesizers (bundle) *Voltron: Legendary Defender W *WALL-E *WarioWare *Wasurenagusa *WataMote *Watari-kun no xx ga Houkai Sunzen *Watashi ga Motete Dousunda *Watashi no Ashinaga Ojisan *Watashi no, Onii-chan *Watashi, Nouryoku wa Heikinchi de tte Itta yo ne! *Watashitachi no Shiawase na Jikan *We Never Learn *White Album *White Album 2 *Wind Breaker *Winter Moon *W.I.T.C.H. *Witch's Heart *Witch's House *World of Warcraft X * Xenoblade Chronicles Series (bundle) * Xenosaga * xxxHOLiC Y *Yakusoku no Neverland *Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo *Yandere Simulator *Yarichin Bitch-bu *Yggdra Union *Yokohama Kaidashi Kikou *Youjo Senki *Yowamushi Pedal *Yu-Gi-Oh! (bundle) *Yumeiro Cast *Yume-iro Pâtissière *Yume Nikki *Yupiel-sama no Geboku *Yuri Kuma Arashi *Yuri Seijin Naoko-san *Yuri!!! on Ice *Yuru Yuri *Yuyushiki Z *Zaregoto Series *Zero no Tsukaima *Zettai Karen Children *ZONE *Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita Other *Custom Category:Series